


【Murlendez】angry sex

by Gluconeogenesis



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluconeogenesis/pseuds/Gluconeogenesis
Summary: 开车
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy
Kudos: 71





	【Murlendez】angry sex

**Author's Note:**

> ＊angry sex预警  
>  ＊Dr.Melendez不做人预警

眩晕。肌肉松弛。失去平衡感。  
周围的光和影都像是从水下传来，或者他本人现在正沉在水里。  
杰瑞德他们去哪儿了？  
这不对劲，肖恩断断续续地想，是刚才的玛格丽特，它被下药了，他现在很危险，是谁干的？  
我在孤岛酒吧，我现在有点头晕。  
他把信息发送出去。  
有人在他身边坐下，关切地问，“你怎么了？”  
“头晕。”他不想多说话。  
“我送你去医院吧。”  
“不。”肖恩趴在桌面上，嘟囔道，“我已经叫了医生。”  
“来吧。”那人把他架了起来。  
“别碰我……”肖恩想把他推开，但是没有力气。  
他被迫离开了酒吧，心中的恐惧更甚，尼尔会找不到他的。  
外面清爽的夜风让他清醒了几分，他卯足力气挣开那个人，跌跌撞撞地顺着人行道向前走，他现在认不清方向，他在哪儿？尼尔在哪儿？  
后面那个人又跟上来了。  
不……  
他将手握成拳头捶打自己的额头，牙齿陷进下唇咬出了血，锈味在口腔中弥散，尼尔……  
车在路边停下，车灯雪亮刺得他几乎流出了眼泪，有人快走几步来到他身边，身上还闻得到医用酒精的特殊味道，是尼尔，肖恩立刻抱住了他，在对方颈窝蹭了蹭。  
他很难受。  
“God ，肖恩，你这是怎么了？”  
“我喝了杯酒……”他低声说。  
往常连做爱都该死地冷静的人成了一只粘人的大猫，梅伦德斯一时不知道发火和安慰人他应该先做哪件事，于是他叹了口气，“我们回家。”  
＊  
“肖恩，你已经是个成年人了。”梅伦德斯把一杯浓茶放在肖恩面前，“不该这么不小心。”  
“……是我的错。”肖恩语气懊丧，眩晕的感觉过后有点头疼，他举起茶杯，杯沿碰到下唇时忍不住倒抽了一口冷气。  
梅伦德斯皱眉接过茶杯，托起他的下巴，手指轻轻拨开下唇，脸色更难看了，“这是怎么搞的?”  
肖恩此刻比以往任何时候都更不喜欢问题，他不想回答问题也不希望梅伦德斯继续问下去，所以他选择攥紧爱人的衣领，吻住他的嘴唇。  
梅伦德斯又在心里叹了口气，他轻轻含住了肖恩的下唇，用舌尖抚摸他的伤口，肖恩的气息变得粗重灼热，一边回应着梅伦德斯一边解他胸前的扣子。  
“Hey……”梅伦德斯握住肖恩的手，目光深邃，“你确定吗？”  
“我想和你做爱。”  
“现在？”  
“是——的。”  
“好吧。”梅伦德斯给了肖恩今晚最后一个称得上温柔的浅吻，“那你可不能怪我了——我本想等明天再好好和你算账。”  
肖恩其实不知道梅伦德斯在说什么，只是含糊地答应，“我不怪你。”  
＊  
气氛变得危险时，肖恩已经被猛地推到了床上，身体陡然失衡的感觉不怎么愉快，他刚想抱怨一句，衬衫就被撕开了，几颗扣子生生扯掉，落在地板上发出清脆的响声。  
肖恩有些不满，想坐起来却被压着肩膀躺了回去，然后裤子和内衣也被扯掉，全身都暴露在微冷的空气中，他瑟缩了一下，“关上窗户……”  
“为什么？”戏谑的语气，“不应该先拉上窗帘吗？”  
低沉的声音就在耳边，“难道你希望被人看到吗？”  
肖恩吃了一惊，与此同时整个人被翻转过来，灼热硬挺就抵在他腿间，恶劣地来回磨蹭，他感到莫名的恐慌，声音都有些打颤，“不，你不能直接进来——”  
“在你眼里，我是这么莽撞的人吗？”梅伦德斯压上来，轻叹一声，“你太让人伤心了，肖恩。”  
肖恩噙着眼泪，“抱歉，但是我……”  
乳尖被拧了一把，“好疼——”  
“我有分寸。”梅伦德斯啃咬着后颈细嫩的皮肤，“好孩子不该撒谎，你真的只感觉到疼了吗，嗯？”  
尾音拂过耳廓，像是贴在演奏者的身上听大提琴的余音，胸前又被揉捏了一下，肖恩委屈地抿住嘴唇，却被梅伦德斯觉察了意图，用食指撬开了牙关，来回翻搅柔软的舌头，“你会咬我吗，肖恩？”  
他叹息似地说，以一种受害者的语气，这真的很过分，“你会伤害我吗？”  
肖恩现在只能发出“呜呜”的声音，他后悔跟梅伦德斯来到卧室，为什么还没开始——就好像已经精疲力尽了？  
梅伦德斯捞了一把他的腰腹，让他跪趴在床上，另外一只手很有技巧地揉捏着肖恩勃起的阴茎，肖恩呜咽了一声，他想忍住呻吟的冲动，但梅伦德斯的手指还搡在他的口腔里，他只好虚含着，脸颊酸痛，任由细碎暧昧的声音和津液一起淌出嘴角。  
“我真想把你现在的声音录下来——”梅伦德斯今晚的话实在太多了，“你早就希望我这么做了，是不是？”  
又是一下要命的挑逗，肖恩僵直了一瞬，热流涌过小腹，整个人瘫软在了床垫上，像是刚从水里捞出来一样，胸前尽是被大力揉捏出来的红痕，颈后有新鲜的齿印，满脸都是隐忍的眼泪。  
“爽吗，小男孩？”  
肖恩小幅度地摇了摇头。  
“不许撒谎。”大腿内侧最敏感的地方被拍了一下，肖恩忍不住合拢了双腿。  
“我没有……”肖恩含糊地说。  
身上的压力消失了，梅伦德斯下了床，拿到床头的润滑剂挤在手上，回头看了一眼被折腾坏了的爱人。  
还没完呢，他心想，平时太谨慎，真把这小子惯坏了。  
“肖恩。”他坐在床边，用手掌抚摸着男孩的大腿内侧，偶尔会轻轻蹭过臀缝，“起来，该我了。”  
“No……”  
然后他再次被捞了起来，“I said no……”  
“我没听到。”梅伦德斯探进了一根手指，满意地听到了肖恩短促的低呼，“你为什么不能大声点呢？”  
“我……啊……”第二根。  
梅伦德斯找准了位置按压肠壁，“不会造句了，肖恩？”  
胯下疲软的地方再次有了挺起的趋势，这太过了，肖恩无力地向前挪动，又被轻轻松松地拖了回去，梅伦德斯细致地为他扩张，同时开始兴师问罪：  
“为什么喝别人的酒？”  
“我没有……”肖恩委屈极了，“我不知道酒里有药。”  
“买通酒保，放倒一个年轻人，没有比这更容易的事了。”梅伦德斯放进第三根手指，“我不反对你和同事一起玩，但你要保护好自己……明白吗？”  
“……明白了。”  
“很好。”  
梅伦德斯双手握住肖恩的髋骨，忍耐了半天的灼热抵在穴口，“从一数到三，快。”  
肖恩的身体摇摇欲坠，他不喜欢这个姿势，他想看到梅伦德斯——但现在他最好什么话都别说。  
“One——”  
数到二的时候梅伦德斯挺身进入，把肖恩的身体都撞歪了。  
“以后我不在身边的时候不要喝酒，能做到吗？”  
“……”  
“大声点。”又是一下，“我听不到。”  
“我会的……求你停下来——呃啊！”  
“太难为人了。”一声嗤笑，“你明明很希望我进行下去，不是吗？”  
当天晚上肖恩被翻来覆去地折腾了几次，床上，窗边，落地镜旁，浴室里，腰和大腿上全是鲜红的指和用力吮出的吻痕，整个人到最后完全处于虚脱状态，几次累得闭上了眼睛又被弄醒，失去意识前最后一个念头是：  
梅伦德斯生气时好可怕。  
＊  
第二天早上。  
肖恩揉着眼睛坐起来时只觉浑身酸痛，全身的骨头像是被人拆了一遍——还装错了其中几块的位置，梅伦德斯端着一杯清水走进卧室，神色如常。  
“你——”  
肖恩刚说了一个单词就忍不住咳嗽起来，他的嗓子哑了，像是用砂纸打磨过一样。  
梅伦德斯很体贴地递上杯子。  
肖恩捧着玻璃杯喝了一口，“你昨晚好粗鲁。”  
“你同意了。”  
“我没有！”  
“你说‘我不怪你’，不记得了？”  
肖恩依旧气鼓鼓地，但刚才的气势已经弱下去，他记得，他什么都记得。  
“你欺负我。”  
“你昨晚还咬我呢。”  
“我——没——有！”肖恩涨红了脸，昨晚他为了不伤到外科医生的手指忍得相当辛苦，“过分……”  
梅伦德斯扣住肖恩的后脑吻上去，温柔的情人又回来了，“Okey，是我的错……”  
“本来就是。”  
“我批准你的病假，今天好好休息。”  
梅伦德斯陪肖恩躺了十五分钟，等男孩在怀里再次睡着后替他拉好了被子，轻轻关上卧室的门，这孩子昨晚累得不轻——狠狠地长了次记性。  
早饭在冰箱里，梅伦德斯穿上外套，拿起车钥匙，他现在要到医院去了，收拾另外几个。


End file.
